R.O.B
R.O.B. ('R'obotic 'O'perating 'B'uddy), released in Japan as the Family Computer Robot (ファミリーコンピュータ ロボット?), is an accessory for the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES). It was released in July 1985 in Japan and later that year in North America. It had a short product lifespan, with support for only two games which comprised the "Robot Series"; Gyromite and Stack-Up. R.O.B. was released with the intention of portraying the Nintendo Entertainment System as something novel in order to alleviate retail fears following the video game crash of 1983. His reveal counterpart is the Angry Video Game Nerd: Because both have a relation to the Nintendo Entertainment System. R.O.B in this case was a video game accessory for that same console. Both of them have been accused for being evil at least once. R.O.B was accused for being the "Worst adition to Super Smash Bros Brawl" mostly by people who supported Mewtwo's return. They also have very limited jobs and lifestyles: R.O.B was limited because he was only compadible with two games. They also have fought against eachother in AVGN's R.O.B review. Role in the Story He works as a mechanic of the Mishima Zaibatsu, where he repairs broken machines and weapons. But he also go out on missions once in a while, mostly when Alisa Bosconovitch goes out. Since he has a crush on her. He has on numerous occasions come in conflict with both Little Mac and Mewtwo, because according to them: R.O.B "stole" both there spots in Brawl. Other than that, his role is not as big. He was eventually tored to pieces by Noob Saibot, who threw every piece into a fire. Apperance He is much taller in this game than he actually is. Here is around 150 centimeters tall, compared to 24 centimeters in real life. He has a white colour scheme with black visor and eyes. His arms and bottom of his "foot" is red. He also has a capble that connects his arm parts with his body. In the north american version, he is mostly grey with the red parts just having a darker tone of grey. Personality R.O.B shows some hints of a personality when he looked at a site where people where crushing cars along with combot. He lowered his head and make a sound that could be crying, Combot comforted him with a hug for that. He also cannot understand why Little Mac and Mewtwo would hate him so much, when he sees them as equals and does not want to do any harm to any of them. He is a very tragic character, who does not talk. His only happyness seems to be with Alisa Bosconovich, even though she loves TrueDarkAce more than him. R.O.B also made several atempt to commit suicide, by stepping in a pool of electrified water. But he was stopped every time by Alisa or TrueDarkAce. When he dies at the end of the game, if you listen closley you could hear him "singing" a song that sounds happy. Indicating that only death, could save him from his tragic life. Powers and Abilities His powers are similar to that of his Super Smash Bros Brawl incarnation. This gives him the power to shoot laser beams out of his visor, to spin his arms around several laps around his body, to use rocket boosters under his body to move upwards and to manipulate gyromites. He can communicate with other machines and use tools effectivly. Relationships with Other Characters *Alisa Bosconovitch - His love intresst *Little Mac - Hates him for stealing his roster spot in Brawl *Mewtwo - Hates him for stealing his roster spot in Brawl *ARCgaming91 - Repaired him when he was damaged during an encounter with the bronies. *Sackboy - Tried to cheer R.O.B up but failed. *Skyla - Likes him for being a "cute little robot" *Noob Saibot - The one who ended R.O.B's life *Angry Video Game Nerd - Enemy for defeating him in the past Non-Playable Relationships *Combot - One of his few true friends *Andy Anvil - Kept making fun of R.O.B *Irate Gamer - Dislikes as well, for the same reason as AVGN. But not as much! Gallery R.O.B.png|Official Render for Super Smash Bros Brawl R.O.B-.png|One of R.O.B's victory poses ImagesCA8FVN0R.jpg|R.O.B meets Monita from Nintendo Land 953772-rob.jpg|R.O.B in Mario Kart DS 386843-rob.jpg|Original R.O.B with the Gyromite set Video Trivia *The creation and marketing of R.O.B. as a "Trojan horse" after the North American video game crash of 1983 was named the fifth in GameSpy's twenty-five smartest moves in gaming history. The Yahoo website ranked R.O.B. as one of the craziest video game controllers and noted the unfortunate fact that the gaming peripheral only worked with two games. *He is the first playable character announced that was already playable in an official Super Smash Bros game. In R.O.B's case, it is: Super Smash Bros Brawl. *Despite being genderless, it is reffered as an "he" in the storyline and in rival dialouges. *His death is similar to that of Glados from Portal. It even makes a reference to the phrase: "The cake is a lie!" Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Video Games